This invention relates to a printing control apparatus, and more particularly, to a printing control apparatus capable of carrying out printing with high density printing.
In general, it is necessary for a printing device to use much toner when the printing device carries out a printing with a high density. When the quantity of the toner coming out of a developing unit becomes greater than the quantity of the toner which is fed into the developing unit, the printing result gradually becomes thin.
The developing unit has a restriction in the maximum printing density when the printing device carries out a continuous printing. A conventional printing device does not control the printing density on the continuous printing. The conventional printing device carries out the continuous printing in no concern with the printing density. As a result, the printing result gradually becomes thin in the conventional printing device.